Salt
by noonewillrecall
Summary: Dean/Castiel. As Castiel is slowly becoming more human and his curiosity grows, he is starting to have cravings.


Castiels' lips throbbed and tingled, they felt smooth and plump to lick. He grabbed another handful of popcorn and devoured it, savouring the strong flavour.

"Dude what is that, 6 bags already?" Dean asked.

Of course, Dean would never understand Castiels' cravings. It seemed that since Cas had disobeyed heaven and Lucifer had risen, he was obsessed with a new food or flavour each week, which was hardly surprising seeing as how food was so new and exciting to him. Last week it had been coffee. He had drank endless amounts, along with coffee cake and anything else remotely coffee flavoured, Sam and Dean just watched in awe. At the moment it just happened to be Salt. Castiel just couldn't get enough of it. Despite Dean and Sams' constant insistence that he drink water and worries that he may die of dehydration, Cas just couldn't stop. He loved the strong, bitter, savory taste on his tongue. The way it would burn and sting the little cracks in his lips and the way it overpowered all his senses. Castiel tried every kind of salty food he could get his hands on, sometimes even adding more from the shaker onto his plate.

"You can't seriously be putting more salt on that bacon" Dean had said yesterday morning in a grubby little cafe. Castiel had simply glared at him before continuing to add more to his plate.

The more time he spent working with Sam and Dean, the more opportunities to eat whatever he craved came along. Cas had never desired anything so basic as food before, and the Winchester brothers where getting a little concerned that it was a little too much for him. Cas had even started hijacking Sam's laptop to look up new things he hadn't tried yet.

"Why don't you just eat pure salt? There's plenty of it in the trunk of the Impala."

Castiel didn't glare at Dean or even listen when Sam had yelled something at about not encouraging him and if he was trying to poison Cas. He was too busy reading something on a webpage in front of him, something he definitely hadn't tried yet. He glanced over at Dean, who was on his bed, flicking through the channels of the TV, then an idea struck him, and it seemed so simple.

So he had waited for his opportunity and with Sam out doing research this was his chance to get what he craved. He and Dean sat in the small dingy motel room on opposite beds, Cas munching happily away on his popcorn. He took his chance and asked his question.

"Dean?"

Dean rolled his eyes and looked up from the laptop.

"Yes Cas?"

As much as he enjoyed Castiels' company, Dean had to admit that having an increasingly human angel around 24/7 with the tendency to act like a child, had become quite annoying. However, what came out of the angels' mouth was not the stupidly obvious question Dean had been expecting.

"Would it be completely inappropriate of me to offer you a blow job?"

Dean spat his mouthful of coffee everywhere, a panicked look of disbelief on his face. Castiel however, looked as calm and puppy dog eyed as ever.

"Err, yeah Cas, that's pretty much as inappropriate as it gets. Why the hell would you want that?!"

"I want to see what you taste like." Castiel said innocently.

Dean couldn't help the heat that spread through his body at those words, and how it began to gather in his groin as he watched Cas lick little crystals of salt off his lips. Dean shook his head, put the laptop on his bedside and sat up frantically, looking even more panicked than before.

"Cas you do realise I'm not gay? And I didn't think you were either man!"

Cas put his popcorn aside and sat up slowly, staring at Dean just as calmly as before.

"Angels have no gender Dean, and I never said I was homosexual, this is merely an experiment."

"But that's beside the point... I..."

"You would be helping me a lot Dean."

Dean had to admit it was tempting, he couldn't even remember the last time he got laid. He had always thought Cas was attractive, as a distant observation of course. All that messy black hair, bright blue eyes and slender frame had the potential to make Dean sweat with desire that was certain, he had just never thought of Cas that way before. But it would just be one friend helping out another he told himself, maybe he was reading too much into it?

He didn't have time to think though because Cas was already standing up and approaching him slowly. Castiel stood looking down at Dean with a curious look on his face. He observed the way Deans breathing increased as he reached down cautiously to tug at Deans t-shirt. He pulled the item of clothing over his head and tossed it to the floor.

"O...okay Cas but no kissing, we don't want his to get any weirder than it is right?" Dean laughed nervously.

Then, with an obvious disregard for Deans' request, Cas grabbed a fistful of hair on the back of Deans' head and launched down to kiss him with full force, sliding his tongue into Deans mouth. Dean moaned, the sudden passion of the kiss making him dizzy. Cas' mouth was dry but warm and glorious, his tongue demanding and feeling as though it was made of soft velvet. Dean couldn't remember the last time he had been kissed like that.

Cas broke away from a breathless Dean and began to kiss and lick his way down Deans' jaw and neck. A slight sheen of sweat had gathered on Deans' skin and Cas groaned at the salty taste of it as he licked Deans' nipple. Dean moaned as Cas sucked and bit at him gently, as though trying to consume every part of his torso. Cas then dragged his mouth away and looked up at Dean from his kneeling position on the floor, big blue innocent eyes shining darkly. He then began to unbutton Deans' jeans and pulled them down his legs along with his boxers.

Dean gasped as the cool air hit his cock, which was hard, pink and already leaking pre-cum. He watched Castiel, who was staring at Dean with amazement. Cas removed his trench coat carelessly and threw it aside, his tie askew as always. It was one of those little things Dean had always liked about Cas, the fact his tie was never right. Dean was pulled quickly back to reality when Cas touched the tip of his cock with his tongue.

Dean panted harshly and shut his eyes tight. Cas ran his tongue along Deans' length slowly before closing his lips around the head. He began to suck, looking up at Dean with fascination and carefully mapping out what felt good and what worked best. He savoured the taste of Dean on his tongue, the saltiness of his skin mixed with pre-cum an absolute delight for him.

Without warning he took Dean into his mouth as far as possible and sucked, hard. Deans' eyes opened and rolled back and he threw his head back with a growl. He gripped the back of Castiels' head to guide his movements which Cas didn't seem to mind at all. Cas was clearly enjoying himself just as much, eyes now closed as he began to hum lowly. Dean watched as his cock disappeared into Castiels' pink lips over and over again and before he could stop himself he was bucking uncontrollably, fucking Cas' mouth in earnest.

Cas moved his hand up Deans' chest and scratched at his nipple, whilst sucking Dean faster and harder. Dean shuddered, moaned and bucked three more times before spilling into Castiels' mouth. Cas drank it all down gratefully, the taste stronger than anything he'd ever tried before; he groaned loudly, the taste bursting across his tongue.

When Cas finally moved away he was pulled up suddenly by Deans' strong arms to kiss him. When the kiss ended he noticed how beautiful Dean looked. His hair was messy, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling, a grin was plastered across his face. Cas just stared in awe back at him, his own eyes dark and still filled with lust. Dean's grin grew wider; he lowered his hand down to the bulge in Cas' pants and rubbed firmly. Cas moaned and buried his head in Deans' shoulder, overwhelmed, the taste of Dean still lingering, the blow job so much more than he had expected it to be. He rutted and rubbed himself against Deans' hand before his own release came, and he gasped Dean's name, feeling his own hot cum spill in his trousers.

Both man and angel lay against each other breathing deeply. Cas pulled his head up and leaned in for one final kiss, warm, wet and wonderful. Cas felt like he could actually begin to doze off with his head rested on Deans shoulder, angel or not. But just as he felt his eyelids fluttering, Dean spoke.

"So how do I taste then Cas?"

"Incredible, the best thing I have tried yet."

"Good, because we are definitely doing that again."


End file.
